Bitter Raindrops
by Lisaand
Summary: "Y-you seriously wanted to kill yourself..," I quietly say. Just saying those words leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. How this girl could ever want to willingly kill herself, I probably will never understand. Unless she tells me. My first attempt at writing Mitchie/Alex. May be a two-three shot.


I don't know how I ended up in this fandom, let alone writing it, but I like it. I found myself writing the first 1000 words of this during class in my notebook, while I wrote the rest of the 1350 tonight. So...enjoy.

* * *

I know that I'm being a complete idiot for walking in the rain by myself at 1:00 a.m here in New York. But of course I choose to ignore the small voice in my head that is failing at trying to convince me to go back to bed. I could never control myself when it rains. Plus, its not like I ever listen to my so called conscience anyway. If I did, i'd probably be like Justin. Ha, like that would ever happen!

It's like I just get this sudden urge in my body or something..To just go outside and let the cold envelope my body, while the rain showers me from head to toe with its cold spray. It's obviously not the first time that I'v walked out this early, well I guess that it's technically the morning...so yeah,early. The fact that I'm actually out of bed willingly at this hour is probably some type of miracle or something.

I pull a large grey hoodie over my old Power Rangers t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans over my blue boy-shorts. I grab my grey beanie and I rest it on the back of my head. I know that the beanie will provide no cover for me from the rain,but I always wear a beanie when it rains, despite the fact that I'm wearing a hoodie. I grab an old pair of black and white Converse that I keep for nights like this. I slip them on after I put on a pair of fuzzy socks,in hope that they'll keep my feet warm. I then close my bedroom door silently behind me as I walk into the hallway.

As I walk downstairs into the living room, I notice my dad passed out on the couch with the t.v set on mute. He's snoring loudly, while one of his hands that is dangling off of the couch is covered in CheesePuff powder, same with his mouth. No doubt that he's gonna wake up in a few hours with another ant beard or something like the last time that he fell asleep on the couch with food. I just shake my head and slip out of the door and I close it silently behind me.

The cold New York air envelopes my body and causes me to shiver involuntarily. This hoodie barely shields me from the cold, but I'm only keeping it on because it's comfy. It's pouring out here, but it's not hard or anything. It's perfect for me to walk in.

I smile when I hear my footsteps echoing behind me with a light splash in it when I walk into a small puddle. The streets are basically deserted, but their are a few cars out and about. I mean come on, this is New York, there's always people outside, even at this ungodly hour. My hoodie is already drenched and hugging my body within just being outside for a few minutes. My pants feel cold and a bit uncomfortable, while there are a few stray hairs sticking on my face. My hands feel cold, but they aren't numb just yet, so I continue with my walk.

My clothing is weighing me down, while my grey beanie keeps on threatening to fall onto the ground, so I tuck it into the pocket of my hoodie. The streets are dark and quiet, barely illuminated by the streetlights that are positioned above.

I stop mid-step when I notice someone someone walking towards me. I can't see their face, but the long straight blonde hair and clothing indicate that this person is a girl. Her head is down and her hands are stuffed in her purple hoodie pockets. She's walking down the street across from the one that I'm standing on and I guess that she's not paying attention to where she's going because she's not even stopping when she has to cross the street...

My eyes widen in horror when I see a speeding car car rushing towards her as she just stops in the middle of the street. Now, I'm going to be completely honest. Usually whenever I see someone about to get hurt, I dont do anything about it. I mean why should I? It's usually their own fault for not paying attention or just being plain stupid or something. But this girl is different. She actually wants to kill herself for some reason, I just cant stand here and let that happen..I just can't.

Now, I'm horrible under pressure. Whenever I panic, I just do the first thing that comes to mind, I don't even give it a second thought.. I just act on impulse. So here I am, being an idiot and running as fast as I can and pushing the girl out of the way and onto someone's muddy wet lawn.

I could have just used magic to stop time and just like.. push her out of the way, but more gently, but like I said, I act on impulse under pressure. So since I didn't do the so called "logical" thing, I am now on top of a very attractive girl, my hands are on her breasts, I'm partially muddy from the waist down and now my face stings because she just slapped me. Hard. For absolutely no reason. Apparently no good deed goes unpunished,fucking figures... I bet I have a huge red handprint on my left cheek, I can basically guarantee you that much right now.

"Argh, what the hell!," I exclaim as I clutch my left cheek and groan out in pain.

"Why did you push me out of the way!," She angrily demands.

"What- that car would have killed you! I couldn't just stand there and let you get killed!"

"You should have just minded your own business!"

"Y-you seriously wanted to die..," I quietly say. Just saying those words leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Well not everyone has a perfect life," she practically spats at me.

"Wait... why do you seem so familiar..," I trail off as I furrow my eyebrows in thought. The girl just rolls her eyes at me.

"We're in the same art class,Alex. I just dyed my hair yesterday. I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torres." Oh, we'll that explains a lot. If I remember correctly, she's the timid brunette that sits in the front left side of the room. I never really payed much attention to her though.. But that's only because art is the one class where I actually focus on my work and actually excel in, unlike all of my other classes that actually "matter".

"Why are you out here by yourself?," I quietly ask.

"That is none of your business!," She snaps. Whoa, for a quiet girl..she sure is feisty. Heh, I like that. Whoa,now is not the time for these thoughts...

"It kind of is my business when I save a very pretty girl from being hit-killed by a car," I retort.

She furrows her eyebrows (Which is so damn adorable!) for a moment and I notice that her dark guarded eyes have softened and turned into the most innocent-confused chocolate brown eyes that I have ever seen. They almost compare to a child's eyes.

"Y-you think I'm pretty..?," She asks barely above a whisper. It practically breaks my heart when I see the fear and insecurity in her eyes...she looks like she's about to break down into tears, and I cannot have that. I hate seeing girls cry, I rarely cry..it just makes me feel so broken and vulnerable, it's a horrible emotion to experience.

"Well, yeah...I mean, just look at you."

"If only that were possible," She mutters under her breath. I'm not sure if she meant that it's impossible for her to be pretty, or impossible to look at herself in the mirror..maybe it's both? I honestly don't know and I'm sure as hell not going to ask.

"Um-" I'm cut off by her sneezing. It's only now that I notice that she's shivering and that her choice of clothing is a lot lighter than mine. Oh Alex, you dumbass..

"You should head home...I'll walk you there." I don't trust her to make it there safely. The last thing I need is for her to kill herself right after I just leave her by herself. Mitchie's eyes widen in fear and she quickly shakes her head.

"N-no! I can't..I can't go back there," She says barely above a whisper. I give her a small look of sympathy and then I sigh.

"Fine, I won't question you because it's none of my business.." A small smile forms upon her lips when I repeat her words from earlier.

"So I'll take you to my house, if you'll let me," I say as I extend my hand. She looks at it curiously for a moment and then she looks into my eyes. I give her a small comforting smile and I see her relax a bit. She lets out a small breath and hesitantly takes my hand. I intertwine our fingers together and walk back the way that I came.

Her hands are cold to the bone, maybe their numb. I don't know how long she's been outside for, but it must have been awhile. I can feel her uneasiness, so I give her hand a soft squeeze of reassurance. When we stop in front of my house, I take my key out of my pocket and unlock the door. I poke my head inside and luckily, my dad must have woken up at some point because he's not passed out on the living room couch anymore.

As we step inside, I close the door quietly behind us and I lead Mitchie upstairs and to my room. Once I close my door, I let out a breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding.

She's hugging her body in hope of getting some type of warmth and I smile as she looks at my room curiously. I don't know why,but its interesting to have someone else in my room. Usually its just me or on the rare occasion,Harper. But she hates coming in here because its always so messy. Its not that messy today though…I mean, I can see a bit of the floor…

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a loose grey hoodie and a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants that I use to sleep with. I hand them to her and she smiles gratefully. Then she frowns as she looks from the door and then to me. The last thing I need is for her to go into the bathroom and be caught by my parents…I don't know why I'm hiding her, maybe my parents wouldn't be to happy to have a complete stranger sleeping in their daughter's bedroom…but I'm helping her, so whatever.

"Um..I'll just turn around," I awkwardly say as I face the other direction. I hear her sigh and then I hear a soft 'splat', probably her shirt or pants that hit the floor. After a bit more shuffling and a 'ziiip' of my hoodie, Mitchie clears her throat to get my attention. When I turn around, my breath hitches and I hope to God that she didn't hear it. I mean its possible that she did…since its so quiet in here and all…

"Um…you look great..in my stuff," I quietly say. Mitchie blushes and says a quiet "Thank You".

My eyes slightly widen when I notice that in the pile of damp clothing that she's holding, her frilly red bra and matching panties are sticking out from under the hoodie that she was wearing before. Oh God…she's going commando in my clothes. Of course being the huge pervert that I am, I can't help but enjoy the fact that she isn't wearing anything underneath.

I'm only now realizing that I'm still in my cold damp clothes, so I go back into my dresser and pull out a pair of light blue boy shorts and a large loose fitting bright mustard colored hoodie. Now just to make things clear, I hate the color of this hoodie. Its just so bright and frustrating to look at. I only had my mom buy it when we were at Model's because its large and it was on sale for like five bucks, so why not? I needed something comfy to sleep in anyway and its not like i'd be looking at it while I sleep. My room is dark enough to make it look less bright.

When I face Mitchie, she's awkwardly looking in the other direction, her damp clothing discarded in a small pile near my door. A small smile tugs at my lips because its so cute how she's embarrassed at the fact that she's in the same room as a girl thats about to change. I quickly strip off my clothing and I put on the boy shorts and I pull the obnoxiously bright hoodie over my head because the stupid thing doesn't have a zipper. I pull out two pairs of fuzzy socks and I hand a pair to Mitchie as I just throw my damp clothes onto the ground and pull on my pair of socks. I walk over to my closet and pull out two towels. I give Mitchie the fluffy pink one, while I settle with the fluffy blue one.

Once our hair are dry, I pull my covers back and look over at Mitchie.

"If you want…I can't just clear a space on the floor and sleep there, while you take my bed."

"N-no..its your bed…I don't mind sharing," She quietly says as she walks over to the other side. I nod and sigh as I get under the warm covers. After Mitchie gets under the covers as well, we both curl up into a ball, making sure to somehow share the blanket. Although I'm really tired, I make sure to stay awake until I can hear Mitchie sleeping.

Our backs are facing each other but I hear her turn and sigh in content. After maybe two minutes or so, her breathing becomes calm and layered. I turn on my side to face her and she's completely passed out. After everything that has happened tonight, I'm not surprised. I smile at her cute sleeping face. She looks so calm and peaceful, its so weird seeing her as an emotional mess. I close my eyes and sleep quickly overtakes my body as the memories of tonight continue to go through my mind.


End file.
